Kisu! Kisu! Kisu!
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Shinichi selalu hampir berciuman dengan Ran di beberapa kejadian. Namun, saat Shinichi ingin benar-benar mencium Ran, malah ada kendalanya. Shinichi pun mengajak Ran berkencan di Tropical Land. Lalu apakah di sana Shinichi berhasil mencium Ran?


**Kisu! Kisu! Kisu!**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning:** **OOC, typo, canon**

**Summary: Shinichi selalu hampir berciuman dengan Ran di beberapa kejadian. Namun, saat Shinichi ingin benar-benar mencium Ran, malah ada kendalanya. Shinichi pun mengajak Ran berkencan di Tropical Land yang kebetulan saat itu mengadakan pesta kembang api. Lalu, apakah Shinichi berhasil mencium Ran? Check this out!**

**X.x.X**

"Kau sama sekali tak bisa menghargai jerih payahmu sendiri. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bisa menghargai jerih payah orang lain?" Pelaku pembunuhan yang ada di hadapannya tersentak. Dia baru sadar akan perbuatannya. Shinichi tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Takagi dan yang lainnya kini menggiring pelaku tersebut ke dalam mobil. Inspektur Megure menatap Shinichi dengan wajah bangganya.

"Wah, kau telah membantu kami lagi. _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Shinichi!" ujar Inspektur Megure.

"_Daijobu_, Megure-keibu. Oh ya, karena kasusnya sudah selesai, aku pamit pulang duluan, ya!" balas Shinichi.

"Baiklah," ucap Inspektur Megure—dia sedikit teringat akan sesuatu yang tidak sengaja tadi dia lihat, "hey kalian berdua!" Shinichi dan Ran—yang memang bersama Shinichi—menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Nani ga, Megure-keibu?" tanya Shinichi. Inspektur Megure sedikit mendekat.

"Nah, kasus sudah selesai. Kalian baru boleh bermesraan," ujar Inspektur Megure.

"Eh?" ucap Shinichi dan Ran bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling pandang dan mengernyitkan alis.

"Maksud Megure-keibu apa?" Kali ini Ran yang bertanya.

"Tadi kalian hampir berciuman, kan? Aku mengerti, tujuan awal kalian berdua ke sini, kan untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan, tapi, karena ada kasus jadi terganggu, kan? Meskipun begitu, sedikit agak tidak pantas jika kalian bermesraan saat ada orang lain yang terbunuh," jelas Inspektur Megure.

"Kapan kami berciuman?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada suara yang sedikit ditinggikan. Wajahnya dan wajah Ran kini sedikit merona.

"Tadi, saat di taman di sana. Masa kalian tidak ingat? Perlu kujelaskan lebih detail?" ucap Inspektur Megure. Sementara itu, Shinichi dan Ran berusaha mengingat.

**X.x.X**

"_Huh, Shinichi, kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang cari barang buktinya?" tanya Ran sedikit takut._

"_Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut? Karena katanya setiap petang itu ada siluman yang akan muncul?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada mengejek._

"_Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Aku, kan memang takut sama yang begituan," Ran sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Shinichi, "ayolah, Shinichi, ini sudah mulai petang."_

"_Sabar sedikitlah, Ran. Kalau mau cepat, bantu aku mencarinya," ujar Shinichi. Ran sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Shinichi. "Oke oke, baiklah. Aku ingin mencarinya di balik pohon tersebut. Tapi, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku."_

"_Iya, iya." Ran pun melepas pelukannya dan perlahan berjalan menuju pohon yang tak jauh dari sana. Shinichi mengikuti Ran di belakang. Mereka pun mulai mencari barang bukti di sekitar sana._

_Ran yang sudah mencari barang bukti sampai bolak-balik pun merasa lelas. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon tersebut. Lagipula, ini sudah petang. Ketakutan Ran mulai muncul lagi._

"_Shinichi, aku tak menemukan apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang, ini mulai menyeramkan," ujar Ran._

"_Ah kau, ini," ucap Shinichi sambil berjalan menuju Ran. Akar-akar pohon itu banyak yang menyembul ke permukaan. Kau harus berhati-hati kalau tidak ingin terjatuh. Entah tidak lihat atau apa, Shinichi terus berjalan sampai-sampai dia tersandung oleh akar pohon itu dan—_

DUKK

—"_Kyaa!"_

_Wajah mereka berdua kini sangat dekat. Satu gerakan kecil saja, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Dan pemandangan ini yang dilihat oleh Inspektur Megure._

**X.x.X**

"I—itu, kan karena kaki Shinichi tersandung akar pohon. Lalu tanpa sengaja wajah kami berdekatan," jelas Ran sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Itu benar," Shinichi memalingkan wajahnya yang juga merona, "itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti. Ya sudah kalian boleh pulang, " ujar Inspektur Megure sambil sedikit cekikikan, "dasar anak muda." Kalimat terakhir diucapkan saat mereka sudah menjauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Shinichi dan Ran kini sedang dalam perjalan pulang. Apa kalian pikir dengan berjalan kaki? Oh, tentu tidak. Shinichi membawa mobil dan mereka pulang dengan mobil tentunya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Shinichi cukup lelah dengan kasusnya tadi. Sedangkan Ran sibuk mengamati apa yang ada di luar jendela mobil. Shinichi cukup gerah dengan suasana seperti ini. Dia berniat membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Ran?"

Ran pun menoleh dan berkata, "Ya?"

Tapi, setelah itu Shinichi malah bingung sendiri tentang apa yang ingin dia katakan. Ran yang melihatnya ikut bingung. "Kau ingin berkata apa, Shinichi?"

"Apa malam ini ada PR?" tanya Shinichi akhirnya.

"Oh, kupikir kau ingin bertanya apa. Tidak ada kok." Jawaban Ran pun membuat keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Shinichi sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Shinichi menghela napas pelan. Dia berpikir bahwa dirinya memang tidak pandai mengungkit-ngungkit topik.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ran telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Aku duluan, ya!" seru Ran sambil membuka pintu. Tapi, tangan Shinichi menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Eh? _Nani ga_, Shinichi?" tanya Ran heran. Shinichi terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian dia menyeringai. Ran sedikit bergidik saat melihat seringainya.

"Sebelum kau turun, aku ingin meminta sesuatu." Shinichi tetap tak melepas seringainya.

"_Nani?_" tanya Ran.

"Cium aku," ucap Shinichi enteng. Ran kaget mendengar permintaan Shinichi.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" ujar Ran dengan nada sedikit menolak.

"Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu," kata Shinichi.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu ini? Ya sudah, aku cium deh." Ran pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi kiri Shinichi. Shinichi sedikit tersentak dengan perbuatan Ran. Pasalnya bukan ini sebenarnya yang dia maksud. Kalian mengerti, kan? Aku yakin Ran juga pasti mengerti.

"Kenapa? Ayo, lepaskan tanganku," perintah Ran. Namun, Shinichi malah menarik tangan Ran hingga wajah mereka kini berdekatan. Ran yang kaget dengan perbuatan Shinichi pun hanya bisa merona. "Kau mau apa, Shinichi?"

"Itu bukan ciuman yang aku minta." Shinichi makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hampir sedikit lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan—

_KRING KRING_

—ada suara yang menganggu.

Suara telepon dari ponsel Ran berhasil membuat Shinichi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Shinichi memasang raut wajah kesal dan mengutuk benda yang sudah merusak acaranya tersebut. Ran mengangkat teleponnya yang ternyata dari ayahnya. Ran pun segera turun karena tentu saja dia tidak ingin dimarahi oleh ayahnya dan Shinichi pun melaju pulang.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Shinichi langsung menuju dapur. Apalagi kalau bukan makan? Namun naas, di kulkasnya hanya terdapat beberapa roti dan satu toples selai coklat. Mau tak mau, Shinichi harus memakannya. Dia tidak ingin tidur dalam keadaan kelaparan, bukan?

Setelah itu, Shinichi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Dia bangkit kembali saat teringat bahwa dirinya belum mandi.

**X.x.X**

Malam ini Shinichi tak bisa tidur. Padahal dia hanya makan beberapa roti saja tadi dan tak meminum kopi atau minuman yang menyebabkan terjaga. Shinichi mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam tidurnya. Namun, dia tetap tak bisa tidur. Yang dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah membolak balikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Shinichi melirik ponselnya yang berada dia atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurya. Dia mengambilnya dan membuka ponsel flip-flop tersebut. Tak ada _e-mail_ masuk, tak ada SMS masuk, tak ada _misscall_, atau semacamnya. Dia menatap ponselnya bosan. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat Ran. ingin sekali dia meng-_e-mail _Ran. Tapi, dia tak tahu topik apa yang akan dibicarakan.

Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Dia sedikit tersentak saat mendapati ada dua tiket masuk Tropical Land di sana. Shinichi mengambilnya dan menatap ragu dua tiket di tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia baru ingat kalau tiket tersebut adalah pemberian Sonoko. Shinichi mendapat ide. Dia meng-_e-mail_ Ran.

**To: Ran**

**Apa kau besok ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Tropical Land. Kebetulan aku punya dua tiket**

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel Shinichi bergetar menandakan ada _e-mail_ masuk.

**From: Ran**

**Oke! Tapi, besok aku ingin ke rumahmu dulu, ya. Sekalian beres-beres. Rumahmu kotor tahu**

Shinichi pun membalas _e-mail_ Ran.

**To: Ran**

**Baiklah. Silakan saja**

Shinichi tersenyum. Usahanya mengajak Ran kencan berhasil.

**X.x.X**

Paginya, Ran sudah bersiap pergi ke rumah Shinichi. Dan saat ini dia sudah sampai. Ran membuka pagar yang ternyata lupa dikunci oleh Shinichi. Dia sedikit mengomel tentang perbuatan Shinichi ini.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Ran pun mengetuk pintu utama kediaman Kudou ini. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu itu pun sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan—yang bisa membuat author juga berteriak saking tampannya—yang memakai pakaian santai rumahan. Shinichi mengizinkan Ran untuk masuk.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Shinichi. Ran pun masuk.

"Shinichi, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Ran saat mereka sedang berjalan ke tempat alat-alat kebersihan di rumah ini. Shinichi mengangguk.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, bantu aku beres-beres," pinta Ran.

"Tentu saja. Tanpa kau minta pun pasti aku akan membantumu. Aku kan pemilik rumah ini," ucap Shinichi. Shinichi dan Ran pun mulai membersihkan rumah mulai dari depan. Ruang tamu, ruang tengah, perpustakaan, dan bagian rumah yang lainnya.

Saat ini mereka sednag mengepel. Dan kejadian yang sama pun terulang kembali. Pengharum lantai yang diletakkan Ran di lantai ternyata tumpah tersenggol kaki Ran. Saat Ran hendak mengambil pengharum lantai tersebut, Ran terpeleset saking licinnya. Shinichi yang ada di sampingnya pun ikut terjatuh dan—

—posisi mereka berdua saat ini memang bisa saja 'diteruskan'. Mengerti, kan maksudku? Hey! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!

Shinichi dan Ran kembali ke posisinya semula. Namun, karena insiden tadi, baju mereka berdua pun sedikit basah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi. Ran harus segera pulang jika dia ingin berkencan dengan Shinichi hari ini. Tapi, sebelum Ran pulang, Shinichi menyuruh Ran untuk berganti baju dulu dengan baju di kamarnya. Tentu saja karena bajunya yang basah.

**X.x.X**

Shinichi menjemput Ran dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah pergi ke Tropical Land. Dan kini mereka sudah sampai.

Ada beberapa wahana baru di tempat ini yang ingin Ran naiki. Shinichi sih hanya menurut saja. Saat sedang membeli es krim, ternyata mereka bertemu dengan pasangan Kaito dan Aoko yang ternyata sedan berkencan juga. Mereka pun mengobrol sedikit.

"Shinichi, hari ini ada pesta kembang api. Kau akan mengajak Ran menontonnya, bukan?" tanya Kaito.

"Tentu saja," jawab Shinichi.

"Wah, ada pesta kembang api? Aku baru tahu," ucap Ran.

"Ada kok. Tepat pukul tujuh malam nanti," jelas Aoko. Setelah itu, mereka pun berpisah. Kaito dan Aoko pergi ke wahana yang berbeda dengan Shinichi dan Ran.

**X.x.X**

Lima belas menit menuju pesta kembang api.

Shinichi mengajak Ran menempati posisi menonton yang pas. Tak jauh dari sana, Kaito dan Aoko pun sudah bersiap menonton pesta kembang api.

"Berapa menit lagi menuju pesta _hanabi_-nya?" tanya Ran.

"Kurang lebih sepuluh menit lagi," jawab Shinichi. Wilayah tersebut pun semakin padat. Banyak orang yang ingin menonton kembang api yang berwarna-warni tersebut.

"Ran." Shinichi memanggil Ran dengan suara pelan. Ran yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ya? _Nani ga_, Shinichi?"

Shinichi tak menjawab, malah dia mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ran mengerti apa yang Shinichi maksud. Ran pun memejamkan matanya.

_DUARR DUARR!_

**X.x.X**

Kaito dan Aoko kebetulan melihat kejadian itu. Pasangan yang saling mencintai berciuman di bawah kelap-kelap kembang api yang begitu indah. Muncul ide di kepala Kaito.

"Ehm, Aoko, kurasa kita juga bi—"

Belum sempat Kaito menyelesaikan bicaranya, bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Aoko. Kaito kaget namun segera menyesuaikan diri. Di sela-sela ciuman mereka, Aoko berkata, "Aku mengerti kok."

Dan alhasil, ada dua pasangan yang berciuman dengan mesranya di bawah sinar kelap-kelip kembang api yang tak berhenti memperlihatkan warna indahnya.

**X.x.X**

**Owari**

**Halo **_**minna**_**! Saya bikin nih fic ShinRan yang **_**HAPPY ENDING.**_** Gimana? Mengecewakan? Terus **_**genre**_** nggak sesuai? Nggak apa apa deh *lho? Kok?*. Wah, slight KaiAo-nya keliatan maksa banget, ya? Iya, iya, maaf deh, **_**readers**_**. Tapi, tapi, saya minta repiunya juga donk! Hehehe**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
